


Tom Connelly, Epilogue

by alynwa



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This quadruple drabble takes place immediately after Season 2, Episode 22.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tom Connelly, Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> This quadruple drabble takes place immediately after Season 2, Episode 22.

The two men got out of the car and Red put on his fedora while Dembe grabbed his go bag from the trunk. Their goodbye was quick, silent and heartfelt. Red pulled Dembe to him, kissed his cheek and hugged him firmly before letting go to join Liz on the park bench.

Dembe watched him walk away for a moment before getting back behind the wheel of his car and beginning the drive to their safe house in Hampton, Virginia. He was feeling bereft; he and Red were so close that not knowing when he would see or hear from him made him feel slightly adrift. He knew why it was necessary for Red to leave, he had to protect Liz from the Cabal and right now that meant spiriting her away from DC and probably the United States. Red had safe houses all over the world and they could be on their way to any one of them. He didn’t know which one and that was probably a good thing.

He was heading south on I – 95; he wasn’t even really aware of how long he had been driving, maybe an hour or so when his phone rang. Glancing at the caller ID quickly, he pressed the button on the steering wheel to answer. “Kate, where are you?”

Mr. Kaplan sighed. “I’m where you’re heading, Dembe. I came here after arranging for the journalists to meet with Red.”

“I am glad to hear that. I…was not looking forward to being there alone.”

“I know. Neither was I. Tell you what, my friend, when you get here, we’ll discuss what we’ll be doing this summer. We have access to Red’s other jet, no sense staying in Virginia _all_ summer, is there?”

Dembe laughed in spite of his sadness. “No sense at all, Kate. It will be close to dinnertime when I arrive. I will stop at that seafood place you like and get us something to eat.”

“That sounds like a plan. Let’s talk about spending the summer in the safe house in St. Martin. We need sunshine to counter the darkness in our hearts.” The silence stretched out so long Kate asked, “Are you still there, Dembe?”

“Yes, Kate, I’m here. I was just thinking how much I will miss seeing Red this summer.”

“I know, Dembe. I miss him already. I pray they’re safe.”

“As do I, Kate.”

 


End file.
